Rita Santos
Rita Santos is a recurring character in the series Mako Mermaids, played by Kerith Atkinson. In the trailer Rita is revealed to be principal of the Suncoast High and also a Mermaid. Description At first glance, Rita seems to be the totally normal land person. But she has a secret: she's actually a mermaid. When she was younger, Rita swam with the pod off Mako Island. But she fell in love with a land person, Harry. She used to sneak off and get legs to spend time with him- until the pod discovered what she was up to. She became a pariah. So Rita made the decision to leave the pod and forged a life for herself with Harry among the land people. Although Harry passed away, Rita has been successful on land and is now the principal of the local high school. She has survived and protected her true identity by keeping a somewhat cool and distant outer image. Although a bit lonely sometimes, Rita has more or less adapted to her life. That is until three young mermaids turn up and ask for help. Rita is torn- she gave up mermaid life, and she doesn't want three reckless young mermaids blowing her cover. But Rita can't turn them away. As she becomes their mermaid mentor and guide, Rita discovers that although there are complications, the mermaids bring companionship and laughter back into her life. She might even start to enjoy the craziness!http://makomermaids.zdfe-b2b.de/Mako_Mermaids_Media_Kit.pdf Mermaid Powers Rita possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Her other mermaid abilities are currently unknown. Invisibility Negation Rita used this ability to see Zac while he was in her office stealing the test for Evie. She used a hand motion and then she was able to see Zac while he was invisible via liquid water. Atmokinesis When teaching the girls how to control the weather in Battlelines, Rita uses this power to make a storm in a jar. References Trivia *She has a pet cat named Poseidon. *Harry died before they got married as revealed in "Lyla Alone". *Although Rita's powers are unknown, Rita was shown using a hand motion in Close Call to show her that Zac was invisible. *Rita wears tortoiseshell jewelry as revealed in "Close Call". *Rita loves lobster. Gallery File:Principal With a Tail.png File:Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg File:Rita1.png File:Rita In Water.jpg File:Zac and girls with Rita.JPG File:Nixie using Moonring.JPG File:rita.JPG File:Nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:Rita foamed.jpg File:Rita in the grotto.jpg File:Rita underwater.png Rita using her powers.jpg Rita in her office.jpg Rita and Nixie.jpg Rita passed out.jpg Rita looking at the chest.jpg Rita in trouble.jpg Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Mermaids Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers